


Anonymously Yours

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Series: fuckyeahdarcylewis February Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Darcy bakes, F/F, anonymous note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a crush. This is how she deals with it.</p>
<p>Trope #3 - Anonymous Love Letters (or as I did, Admiring Love Notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymously Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Challenge - Cheesy Tropes and Rarepairs on fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat (for those interested, I have posted the recipe mentioned)

Darcy Lewis was not a shy person, okay? It wasn’t in her personality to be shy. But when the object of your affection kind of scared you six ways from Sunday, you don’t just blurt out your feelings. The level of rejection would be epic. And, yeah, she didn’t feel like putting herself through that. So, anonymous notes it was.

Yes, it was cheesy and stupid but she didn’t care. It make her feel good to do it. Anything she could do get this woman to crack a smile was a good idea in her book, and she _knows_ she was successful. It also helped that she would leave little things along with her note, once she found out that her target started asking Jarvis if he knew what was going on. He did, but he only informed her that her admirer was someone in the building and could be trusted. Jarvis had then told Darcy that he had gotten a nod and a small smile in response.

She would leave a coffee in her office with a note “ _Have a great day!”,_ or some fresh baked cookies on her favorite couch in the media room, “ _Thought you’d like these!”,_ or, after a tough mission a mini crockpot full of stew in the kitchen, “ _I hope this helps and you’re awesome!”_

Darcy liked to show she cared through food. It was what the Lewis’ did. Have a bad day? Brownie. Get good news? Cheesecake. Trying to woo someone without them actually knowing? Everything. They get everything.

And to make it even more cliché, instead of signing her name (yeah, no) she may have kissed the bottom of each note, leaving a perfect imprint of her bright red lipstick. Enough people wore red around the building that she was probably safe in her anonymity.

When Darcy found out the team was leaving on another mission in the morning, she decided her next note would include homemade granola. And, if she did say so herself, it was _good._

After the granola had cooled, Darcy started breaking it up into chunks so that it could easily be eaten as a snack. She was so focused on what she was doing (she even had her serious face on) that she didn’t hear someone enter the kitchen and clear their throat. Twice.

The third time, they just decided to knock on the counter.

It worked and Darcy _jumped,_ throwing the piece of granola that was in her hand up towards the ceiling.

Pieces of it landed in her hair on the way down. Oops.

“Hi!” She squeaked, not nervous at all to see the Black Widow standing across from her, munching on some of the granola.

_Act cool._

“So,” Natasha started, licking some of the chocolate off her lips, “is this my next treat?”

Uh… “Uh…”

Natasha just smiled.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Maybe if Darcy played dumb she could get out of this without being completely humiliated.

“I recognized your lipstick.”

She recognized the lipstick? Darcy didn’t want to think of what the implications of that could be in case she got her sad little hopes up. “Um, so, granola?” Darcy held the pan out as if that would distract one of the best spies in the world.

Natasha took it. “Don’t mind if I do. After I go hid this from Clint, let’s grab some coffee.”

Well, that wasn’t how Darcy thought this would go.

“Then we’ll plan our date for when I get back,” was Natasha’s parting comment as she left the kitchen with the granola.

Darcy couldn’t help but stare at her swaying hips as she answered, “Uh huh. Okay.”

That went _so much better_ than she thought.


End file.
